


Concealed Weapon

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [55]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Concealed Weapon

**Word list:** crossbow, fireball, apple  
 **Word Count:** 415  
 **Show:** Once Upon A Time  
 **Fic:** Concealed Weapon 

It was a slow day in the dinner so Granny sat down in one of the booths in the back to go over the books. It wasn’t strange for her to do that. It gave her a line of sight for the entire dinner. With so many new faces this time around, Granny needed that vantage point to feel secure in case there was trouble.  

The bell rang on the door and one of the well-known troublemakers appeared. Will Scarlet stood in the door way and looked around. 

Granny sniffed the air and slowly rose from the booth. She made her way to the counter and grabbed her crossbow.

“Hey! Knave put the weapon down and I won’t put a bolt in your pretty head.” Granny said as she trained her crossbow at him. 

Regina stood up from the table in the front corner where she was having lunch with Henry. She looked the Knave up and down and conjured a fireball in her hand.        

“Do what she says.” Regina said menacingly.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I don’t have a weapon on me.” Will said. 

“Yes you do. I can smell it.” Granny growled at him. “Empty your pockets.” 

Will shook his head and shrugged. He pulled cash, an ice cream club card, and a piece of mushroom from Wonderland out of his pants pockets. 

“Um… about the mushroom, I didn’t know I still had that.” Will said. 

“Coat pockets too.” Granny said. 

Will looked around and sighed. He pulled an apple from his coat pocket and put it on the counter. “By the way, that is not a weapon it’s a tasty treat.” 

“Depends on who is using it.” Granny glared at Regina as she put down the crossbow. 

Regina had the good sense to look contrite as she put out her fireball. “I will never live that down, will I?”

“Nope.” Granny said as she picked up the offending fruit with a set of tongs and tossed it in the trash. 

“All I came here for was a piece of pie.” Will said. 

“Fine. What kind to do want?” Granny said as she grabbed a desert plate. 

Will sat down at the counter. “Do you have any apple pie?”

Granny put a piece of pie on the plate and put it in front of him. “There you go _cherry_ pie.” 

“But I wanted…” Will stopped talking when Granny picked up her crossbow again. “I love cherry pie. Thanks.” 


End file.
